


Glossary of Pornographic Terminology, Ver 1.1

by Dachimotsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dictionary, Gen, Glossary, Tags, Terminology, genre, reference, terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comprehensive compilation of coined coitus concepts, both clear and complex.<br/>Includes terms, fetishes, tags, and genres from normal pornography, as well as the most extreme hentai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossary of Pornographic Terminology, Ver 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Though the rating says this work is complete, it will never be complete. It is an ever-expanding project, and is thus open to suggestions. If there is a fetish that you believe needs added or changed, leave a comment below!

 

**#**

  * **69** – Activity in which two subjects perform oral sex on the other. Gets its name from the mirrored appearance of the numbers 6 and 9.




 

**A**

  * **Age difference** – Sex between two or more subjects of different age categories (i.e., a child with an adult, or an adult with the elderly).

  * **Age progression** – Hentai only. A phenomenon in which a character is made older in appearance, usually via magic or fantasy science.

  * **Age regression** – Hentai only. A phenomenon in which a character is made younger in appearance, usually via magic or fantasy science.

  * **Ahegao** – A facial expression in which the subject unwillingly rolls up their eyes and sticks out their tongue, usually due to overstimulation. Also called “fucked silly”.

  * **Alien** – Features a non-human-looking subject said to be from a planet other than Earth.

  * **All the way through** – Hentai only. An event in which a phallus (usually a tentacle) enters one end of the digestive system (either the mouth or the anus) and eventually comes out the other. While tentacles are often used since they can slither through the twisting intestines, oftimes the anatomy of the subject is ignored to allow for straighter penetrations. Though a fatal procedure in real life, it never harms the subject.

  * **Amputation** – The act of removing a subject's limbs. Often very gory, but safe amputation is also common. Some forms of fantasy amputation can be undone.

  * **Amputee** – A subject who is missing one or more limbs. Sexual attraction toward amputees is called “acrotomophilia”.

  * **Anal licking** – See _Rimjob_.

  * **Anal sex** – Sexual intercourse in which one subject's phallus is inserted into the anus of another.

  * **Android** – See _Robot_.

  * **Anthropomorphic** – Hentai only. Sex involving sentient, humanoid animals. Mammalian anthros are called furries, reptilian ones are called scalies, etc. Their real-world fans tend to share these names (i.e., a consumer who enjoys furry porn would, him/herself, be called a furry).

  * **Apron** – A subject wears no clothes on their torso except for an apron.

  * **Armpit licking** – The act of licking a subject's armpit.

  * **Armpit sex** – An activity in which a subjects's armpit folds are used to stimulate a phallus.

  * **Asian** – A subject who is of visible Asian descent. Includes Japanese, Chinese, Korean, etc.

  * **Asphyxiation** – Oxygen deprivation, usually caused by choking. Often performed consensually to enhance the receiver's orgasm.

  * **Assjob** – Also known as hot-dogging. An activity in which one subject rubs their phallus between the glutes of another without penetrating the anus.

  * **Autofellatio** – A subject performs oral sex on their own penis. Usually only possible with particularly large penises.

  * **Autopaizuri** – A subject stimulates their penis using their own breasts. Only possible with hermaphrodites.




 

**B**

  * **Bald** – Subject has no visible hair on their head.

  * **Bath** – Subject is taking a bath or is seen in or near a bathtub.

  * **BBM** – Stands for “Big, Beautiful Man”. Refers to an attractive male subject who is obese.

  * **BBW** – Stands for “Big, Beautiful Woman”. Refers to an attractive female subject who is obese.

  * **BDSM** – Stands for Bondage  & Discipline, Domination & Submission, Sadism & Masochism. Involves any number of various sexual “torture” methods that don't involve biological intercourse. Can include bondage, whipping, electrocution, asphyxiation, machines, etc.

  * **Bear** – A male subject with large mass and body hair. Known as “buro” in hentai.

  * **Bestiality** – Sex between a human and another real-world species. Sexual attraction toward real, non-human animals is called “zoophilia”.

  * **Big areolae** – A subject whose breasts have much-larger-than-average areolae (the colored areas surrounding the nipples). An areola should be at least half the total size of the breast to count.

  * **Big ass** – A subject with larger-than-average buttocks not caused by obesity.

  * **Big breasts** – A subject with larger-than-average breasts not caused by obesity. The Japanese term for “large-breasted” is “oppai”.

  * **Bike shorts** – Subject is wearing tight, spandex shorts.

  * **Bikini** – Subject is wearing a bikini.

  * **Bimbofication** – Hentai only. A combination of transformation and mind control that turns a subject into a stereotypical ditzy prostitute. Usually involves breast expansion and a change in hair color.

  * **Birth(ing)** – An event in which offspring emerges from the vagina of a previously pregnant subject. In hentai, offspring can be of other species, and can also emerge from the anus or breast, using the nipple as an orifice. Birthing of non-human offspring tends to be devoid of blood.

  * **Blackmail** – A subject threatens to reveal a crippling secret unless its keeper indulges him/her.

  * **Blindfold** – A subject is made to wear a blindfold, either to increase sensitivity through sensual deprivation, or to prevent him/her from seeing something.

  * **Blood** – See _Guro_.

  * **Bloomers** – Women's undergarments that resemble frilly shorts.

  * **Blowjob** – Sexual activity in which a subject performs oral sex on the phallus of another. Also known as _fellatio_.

  * **Body hair** – Subject has visible hair in locations other than their head, such as their pubic region or armpits.

  * **Body modification** – Hentai only. Parts of a subject's body is altered in some way, typically though magic or fantasy science. May involve transforming into a monster (see _Transformation_ ), gaining extra appendages, receiving a synthetic, etc.

  * **Body swap** – Hentai only. A phenomenon caused either by magic or fantasy science in which two or more characters switch minds or bodies. Typically involves subjects of opposite genders.

  * **Body writing** – A subject is drawn upon using a marker, typically during a _gangbang_. Usually includes crude messages and tally marks. Not to be confused with _tattoos_.

  * **Bodysuit** – A skin-tight, leather suit fitted with straps and buckles that covers the whole body. Intended to keep a subject bound. See _Bondage_.

  * **Bondage** – An activity in which a subject is bound, usually via rope, chain, handcuffs, or leather straps.

  * **Boobjob** – See _Implants_ or _Paizuri_.

  * **Brain fuck** – Hentai only. A phallus, usually a thin tentacle, is inserted into a subject's ear and stimulates the brain without causing pain or injury. Not to be confused with _Skull fuck_.

  * **Breast expansion** – Hentai only. A phenomenon in which a female subject's breasts are made larger, usually via magic or fantasy science. Not to be confused with _implants_ or _inflation_.

  * **Bukkake** – An activity in which a subject is covered in the ejaculated sperm of multiple phalluses at once.

  * **Buro** – See _Bear_.

  * **Butt plug** – A sex toy shaped and designed to be inserted safely into the anus, where it will stay until removed manually. Typically used in _enema_ practice, but some butt plugs have synthetic tails attached for use as a costume accessory.




 

**C**

  * **Censorship** – A real-world legal activity in which genitals are obscured in pornography. In Japan, all pornography must be censored. There are many de-censoring communities dedicated to undoing these ~~fuck-ups~~ procedures.

  * **Cervix penetration** – An event in which the female subject's cervix is penetrated by a phallus, allowing it to enter the womb. Rare in real-life, but commonplace in hentai.

  * **Chain-link fence** – A subject being sexually stimulated by another is pushed against a chain-link fence, usually allowing the receiver to hang onto it and be visible from the other side. If the receiver has large breasts, they are generally pushed into the fence as well.

  * **Chastity belt** – An article of clothing, usually made from leather, that prevents interaction with the wearer's genitalia. Once worn by women of noble birth to reduce the risk of rape, it is now commonly used in _BDSM_.

  * **Cheating** – An unfaithful act in which a subject willingly has sexual relations with someone other than the one they are currently dating or married to.

  * **Chikan** – See _Groping_.

  * **Chubby** – See _Fat_.

  * **Collar** – Subject is seen wearing a pet collar, with or without custom license. Usually involved in _roleplay_ , _human pets_ , or _bondage_.

  * **Condom** – A device, often made of latex, used to prevent sperm from entering a female subject's womb, therefore reducing the risk of pregnancy. In hentai, condoms are almost never used as female characters will not get pregnant unless the story calls for it, though sperm-filled condoms are sometimes featured for atmosphere or for a character to drink out of.

  * **Coprophagia** – The act of consuming feces. Also see _Force-feeding_ and _Scat_.

  * **Corruption** – The physical, emotional, and/or psychological conditioning of a subject to make them more obedient, submissive, and/or sexually active. Not to be be confused with _mind control_.

  * **Cosplay** – A subject dresses up as a character from pop culture. Often seen in _role-playing_.

  * **Cow girl** – A human or human-looking subject, namely a large-breasted female, is dressed up like a cow and treated like one. Often associated with _milking machines_ and _human cattle_.

  * **Cowboy/girl** – Subject is dressed in the traditional or modernized garb of “Wild West” culture, ranging from ten-gallon hats and riding boots for boys, to spaghetti-strap shirts and short-shorts for girls.

  * **Creampie** – The act of ejaculating into a vagina without a condom. Gets its name from the vagina's appearance when the leftover sperm spills out of it. Known as “nakadashi” in hentai.

  * **Crossdressing** – Subject wears clothing normally designed for and worn by the opposite gender. People who do this on a regular basis are called _tranvestities_.

  * **Crying** – Involves a subject who cries or is crying. The cause is contextual, but includes physical pain, fear, sorrow, happiness, or laughter. Sexual arousal gained from the sight or act of crying is called “dacryphilia”.

  * **Cub** – A genre that involves young or newborn animals, either _feral_ or _anthropomorphic_. Generally restricted to hentai, and considered part of the Furry genre.

  * **Cuckold(ing)** – See _Netorare_.

  * **Cum swap** – When sperm that has already been ejaculated is taken from one subject's orifice and placed into a different subject's orifice. For example, one who has sperm in their mouth, and then transfers it to another person's mouth via kissing.

  * **Cunnilingus** – An activity in which one subject performs oral sex on a vagina.

  * **Cyborg** – See _Body modification_ or _Robot_.




 

**D**

  * **Dark skin** – Subject has tanned or dark skin, which may or may not be a result of their race.

  * **Defloration** – The act of taking a female subject's virginity, usually through vaginal penetration. The act of breaking the hymen. Often accompanied by minor amounts of blood.

  * **Demon** – A humanoid, otherworldly creature, typically adorned with horns, tails, and wings. Said to hail from the underworld, the origins and natures of demons and demonesses vary greatly between canons.

  * **Diapers** – A subject, regardless of age, is seen wearing a diaper. Sometimes accompanied by _urination_ and _scat_. See also _Infantilism_.

  * **Dick growth** – Hentai only. The first example of this is when a subject without a penis develops one, the second is when a subject with a penis develops a larger one, and the third is when a subject with a penis develops an additional one. All three are done via magic or fantasy science.

  * **Dick nipple** – Hentai only. A nipple that looks and functions like an erect penis.

  * **Dilf** – Stands for “Dad I'd Like to Fuck”. The term is used to refer to an attractive, adult male who has produced offspring. The term is also sometimes misconstrued as “Daughter I'd Like to Fuck”, which nonsensically applies to every attractive female.

  * **Dollification** – Hentai only. A subject is fitted into a rubber, latex, or metal bodysuit, usually by force, which takes control of their bodily functions, adopting a new personality for the subject. The captive is often aware of their movements, but _mind control_ can also be utilized.

  * **Dominatrix** – A woman who plays the dominant role during BDSM. She's the one who binds the receiver and stimulates them, usually while wearing a revealing, elaborate leather outfit.

  * **Double insertion/penetration** – See _Multiple insertion/penetration_.

  * **Drugs** – Use of drugs during sexual activity. Can include marijuana, PCP, ecstasy, meth, cocaine, etc. In hentai, this genre is restricted almost entirely to unnamed aphrodisiacs.

  * **Drunk** – Subject is said to be or is visibly inebriated, and may or may not be seen consuming alcohol.




 

**E**

  * **Ebony** – A subject who has particularly dark skin or is of visible African descent.

  * **Ecchi** – Romantic or softcore. Nothing explicit done or shown. Usually just involves revealing outfits, kissing, or tasteful nudity.

  * **Eggs/Egg-laying** – See _Oviposition_.

  * **Electrocution** – Known as “erotic electrostimulation”, or “electrosex”. The use of electricity to incite sexual stimulation. Most often utilized in _BDSM_.

  * **Elf** – A fictional humanoid with pointed ears, most commonly depicted as being either very tall or very short. They tend to live in forests, practice archery, and dress in tunics. Made popular by the works and inspirations of J.R.R. Tolkien.

  * **Enema** – A practice in which water or some other fluid is pumped into the anus to clean it out. The fetish is often accompanied by _butt-plugs_ , and in rare cases, _scat_. Sexual arousal gained from viewing or having an enema is called “klismaphilia”.

  * **Exhibitionism** – An event in which a subject is displayed before a group of strangers, either just in the nude or when being sexually interacted with. Not to be confused with _Public use_.




 

**F**

  * **Face sitting** – An activity in which a female crouches above a reclining subject so that her vagina can be easily reached by the latter's mouth. Also see _Cunnilingus_.

  * **Facial** – An event in which a subject's face is covered in sperm.

  * **Farmer/Farm girl** – Subject is dressed in the traditional or modernized attire of an American farmer. Clothing consists of plaid shirts, suspenders, and straw hats for males, with tied-up blouses and daisy dukes for females.

  * **Farting/Flatulence** – The expulsion of gas through one's anus. Sexual attraction toward the act or smell of flatulence is called “eproctophilia”.

  * **Fat** – Subject is overweight or obese. The “chubby” sub-genre refers to subjects who are only considered overweight and not obese.

  * **Fellatio** – See _Blowjob_.

  * **Femdom** – Female domination. A female subject is in control of one or more sexual partners.

  * **Femsub** – Female submission. A female subject is under the control of one or more sexual partners.

  * **Feral** – Involves non-humanoid animals, either real or fantasy, of varying levels of intelligence. In hentai, Feral is often considered part of the Furry genre.

  * **Filming** – The act of recording a sexual activity. Can be for the recorder's personal use, making it public to make money or to humiliate the subject, or to blackmail the subject.

  * **Fisting** – The act of sticking an entire hand, or even a forearm, into a vagina or anus. In hentai, urethral or nipple fisting is also possible.

  * **Flat chest** – Involves a female subject whose breasts are AA-cup or smaller.

  * **Food play** – The usage of food in sexual activity, such as dressing a person up like a meal, or using food as a sex toy. Also see _Force-feeding_.

  * **Footjob** – The act of using one's feet to stimulate a phallus. The sexual attraction to feet is called “podophilia”.

  * **Force-feeding** – A fetish in which a subject is forced to consume something. Usually restricted to semen or food, but can also involve inedible objects, live creatures, or _scat_.

  * **Fucked silly** – See _Ahegao_.

  * **Furry** – See _Anthropomorphic_.

  * **Futanari** – A complicated genre in which at least one female subject has or obtains a penis. Subjects who are born with both genitalia are called hermaphrodites, but are considered to be their dominant gender based on their remaining anatomy. Girls with penises are often referred to as “futa girls” or “dick girls”. A male who gets a sex change while retaining their original genitalia is called a “shemale”. “Futa” subjects may or may not have testicles, but cannot be considered such if they lack a vagina.

  * **Futanari on female** – The act of a “futa girl”, or girl with a penis, penetrating a female subject.

  * **Futanari on male** \- The act of a “futa girl”, or girl with a penis, penetrating a male subject.




 

**G**

  * **Gag** – A subject has an object placed in or around their mouth to prevent them from speaking and/or breathing orally. In bondage, ball-gags are often used, as well as ring-gags which prop the mouth open and allow entry.

  * **Gangbang** – An activity in which one female subject has sex with three or more male subjects, either simultaneously or successively. The event in which a male has sex with mutiple females is called a reverse-gangbang.

  * **Ganguro** – A Japanese fashion statement in which young females tan their skin, bleach their hair, and (optionally) wear very colorful makeup. It is believed the trend was started as a form of defiance against society's “normal” depictions of beauty, and as such, its practitioners are known to be irresponsible and rebellious. Ganguro culture is sometimes seen as offensive by other countries, equating it to “blackface”.

  * **Gaping** – After being penetrated by a large object, a vagina or anus may remain open for several moments after the penetrative object's removal. In hentai, this can be extended to urethras and nipples.

  * **Garter belt** – A garment resembling women's underwear. It has straps or clips with which to hold up stockings.

  * **Gay** – Sex between homosexuals, subjects of the same gender. Though the terms can refer to people of either gender, in porn, they are male-exclusive. The female equivalent is “lesbian”, or “yuri” in hentai. In hentai, sex between two or more male subjects is called “yaoi”.

  * **Gender bender** – See _Genderswap_.

  * **Genderswap** – Hentai only. A phenomenon in which a subject changes to the opposite gender, usually via magic or fantasy science. Subject may or may not retain their original genitalia upon transformation. Not to be confused with _transgender_. The genre is sometimes referred to as “Rule 63”, and includes alternate canons where genderswapped characters have always been so.

  * **Genie** – Subject is dressed in the expected attire of an genie, an Arabian spirit said to grant wishes to their masters. Clothing includes baggy pants, short tops, gold bracelets, turbans for males, and veils for females.

  * **Giant(ess)** – See _Macro_.

  * **Glory hole** – A hole, usually in the wall separating restroom stalls, through which an anonymous subject inserts their phallus, so that it may be pleasured by another anonymous subject.

  * **Gokkun** – The act of drinking or swallowing sperm.

  * **Gore** – See _Guro_.

  * **Groping** – The act of fondling the breasts, buttocks, or genitals of another subject, with or without their consent. Called “chikan” in hentai, in which it typically occurs in crowded places like subway trains.

  * **Group sex** – See _Orgy_.

  * **Guro** – Hentai only. A fetish in which a subject is brutally injured, mutilated, or killed. Involves visible blood, bodily innards, and sometimes dismemberment or decapitation.

  * **Gyaru** – A practice performed by Japanese females to look less Japanese. Includes tanning skin, dying hair, wearing lots of makeup, dressing in outfits from other cultures, etc. Should not be confused with _Ganguro_ , which is more specific. The male version is called “Gyaru-oh”.




 

**H**

  * **Hairjob** – An activity in which a phallus is stimulated using another subject's hair. Sexual attraction toward hair is called “trichophilia”.

  * **Harem** – A group of three or more women dedicated to serving and/or sexually pleasing a single male. A group of men intended for a female's use is called a reverse-harem.

  * **Hentai** – A Japanese word that means “pervert”. The term is used to refer to drawn or digitally-created pornography. Originally restricted to Japanese artwork, it has since been adopted by all countries.

  * **High heels** – Subject is wearing high heels, which are a pair of women's footwear with raised soles.

  * **Hot-dogging** – See _Assjob_.

  * **Huge breasts** – Female subject has abnormally large breasts, at least twice the size of her head.

  * **Huge insertion** – Hentai only. The act of inserting an object at least twice as large as the orifice it's being inserted into. Tends to stretch the receiving subject's body without harming them.

  * **Human cattle/livestock** – The act of treating a group of subjects like cattle. Subjects are kept in captivity, either for sexually pleasing their masters or for mass-producing breast milk. Real animals, namely horses, bulls, and pigs, may also be allowed to attempt breeding with the captives. Also see _Cow girl_ and _Slavery_.

  * **Human furniture** – Humans or sentient humanoids, usually slaves, that kneel and bend in groups in order to form the basic shape or function of furniture. Some do this willingly, others are bound. Sexual arousal gained from treating others like furniture is called “forniphilia”.

  * **Human pet** – A human (or sentient humanoid) who is treated like a pet animal. Subject is often given a costume, complete with collar, a leash, and a food bowl. Subject is expected to not speak, and to play their role at all times.

  * **Humiliation** – An emotion felt by a subject when they are seen doing something they consider unusual. Often paired with _Exhibitionism_ and _Filming_.




 

**I**

  * **Implants** – A surgical procedure in which a woman's breasts are made larger. Most implants tend to be obviously so.

  * **Impregnation** – The act of impregnating a female subject, either with offspring or with the eggs of another species. Often misused to refer to the act of ejaculating into a womb, which does not always result in impregnation.

  * **Incest** – Sexual acts involving immediate family members, including parents, grandparents, siblings, children, grandchildren, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and close cousins. In some cases, the concept of incest does not apply to distant cousins. Sex with a spouse who was previously unrelated is not incest.

  * **Incubus** – A demon resembling a male humanoid, often with vampiric qualities such as fangs and bat wings. The job of incubi is to prey on the sexual desires of women and gay men, stealing their life force during intercourse. The female equivalent is called a “succubus”.

  * **Indian** – Subject is Hindu or of visible Indian descent. Not to be confused with Native-Americans.

  * **Infantilism** – A practice in which an adult acts like a baby. They may dress the part, including wearing diapers, sleep in a giant crib, crawl instead of walk, and drink from bottles.

  * **Inflation** – Hentai only. A subject's abdominal region or breast is visibly expanded by being filled with liquid, gas, eggs, living creatures, etc. Unless involved in the _Guro_ genre, the subject will not be harmed, regardless of how much expansion occurs, even if the filled region is stretched to several times its original size.

  * **Inseki** – Light incest. Sexual acts involving in-laws, foster family, adopted children or siblings, etc.

  * **Inverted Nipples** – A condition in which the nipples retract into the body rather than protrude. Has several causes, including breast-feeding, infection, birth defection, etc. The condition is not permanent, and can be temporarily or permanently rectified using different methods, namely stimulation.




 

**J**

  * **Jailbait** – An underage subject who appears to be of legal age.




 

**K**

  * **Kimono** – A long garb worn traditionally by the Japanese, often decorated with large ribbons and colorful patterns.

  * **Kunoichi** – See _Ninja_.




 

**L**

  * **Lactation** – The act of causing milk to emerge from a nipple, usually through stimulation. In hentai, this sometimes occurs without stimulation during orgasm, and with much greater force.

  * **Latina/o** – A subject who is of visible Hispanic descent. A Latin-American. Males are called Latino, while females are Latina.

  * **Leotard** – A one-piece, form-fitting, sleeveless garment that covers the entire torso. Typically made from spandex.

  * **Lesbian** – Sex between two or more female subjects. Lesbian hentai is called “yuri”.

  * **Lingerie** – Undergarments designed for women to be more sexually arousing. Made from translucent materials, such as lace or silk.

  * **Living clothes** – Hentai only. A living organism disguised as normal clothing. While worn, living clothes will constantly stimulate their wearer after being revealed as such, and can often prevent or control their movement. The interior of living clothing is most frequently made up of many, tiny _tentacles_ , but could also be a _slime_ monster.

  * **Loli** – Hentai only. A fictional, female subject who is depicted as being under the legal age of consent, typically age 12 or under. This also includes characters and species that are much older than they appear.

  * **Lolicon** – Hentai only. A genre involving the sexual activities of _lolis_ , or fictional, underage girls. Not to be confused with actual child pornography. Fans of the genre are also called lolicons.




 

**M**

  * **Macro** – Hentai only. Short for “macrophilia”. A fetish featuring subjects of impossibly large heights. Often involves the subject penetrating themselves using skyscrapers or other living things.

  * **Magical girl** – An anime genre depicting young girls who don magical costumes and identities to fight crime. Their costumes are more colorful variations of the “lolita” style.

  * **Mahou shoujou** – See _Magical girl_.

  * **Maid** – Subject is dressed in the traditional or modernized uniform of a French maid. Typically includes a black skirt, white apron, stockings, high heels, and a feather-duster as an accessory.

  * **Maledom** – Male domination. A male subject is in control of one or more sexual partners.

  * **Malesub** – Male submission. A male subject is under the control of one or more sexual partners.

  * **Mascara** – A fetish in which a subject wearing mascara now has it dripping down their face due to crying.

  * **Masturbation** – Self-stimulation. A subject uses their hands, or a sex toy, to stimulate their own genitalia. Despite being occasionally referred to as “having sex with oneself”, it should not be confused with _Selfcest_.

  * **Mature** – Sex involving elderly subjects, at least 50 years in visible age. In hentai, the genre is not applicable to older males if the focus is on younger females. Additionally, the term does not apply to fictional characters who are said to be much older than their youthful appearance lets on. Sexual attraction toward the elderly is called “gerontophilia”.

  * **Micro** – Hentai only. Short for “microphilia”. A fetish featuring subjects of impossibly small heights, usually no taller than a few inches. Almost exclusively seen in works involving fairies.

  * **Milf** – Stands for “Mother I'd Like to Fuck”. The term is used to refer to an attractive, adult female who has produced offspring.

  * **Milking** – The act of stimulating a breast in order to incite lactation.

  * **Milking machine** – A machine with tubes and suction cups designed to extract milk from breasts.

  * **Mind break** – Hentai only. A phenomenon in which a subject is forcefully over-stimulated to the point where they no longer possess the willpower or desire to resist. Subjects that have given up trying to prevent unwanted activity are referred to as being “broken”.

  * **Mind control** – A subject is made to do, say, or think things that they otherwise would not. Subject can be aware of these actions, or oblivious until the effects have worn off. Many forms of mind control exist, including hypnosis, magic, or various forms of fantasy science.

  * **Mohawk** – Subject has a mohawk, a hairstyle in which the wearer is completely bald except for a straight line of hair down the center of their cranium, which can be styled in various ways.

  * **Monster** – Sex involving uncivilized, fictional creatures. Common monsters include vampires, werewolves, harpies, centaurs, minotaurs, lamiae, slimes, ogres, etc.

  * **Multiple breasts/nipples** – Hentai only. Subject has more than two mammaries, though they are still arranged in rows of two. This is most commonly seen on _anthropomorphic_ cats and cows.

  * **Multiple insertion/penetration** – The act of inserting more than one phallus into the orifices of a single subject. Sometimes, more than one phallus is inserted into the same orifice, most often the vagina.

  * **Muscle** – Subject has unusually large muscles, moreso than most athletes. Subject resembles a body-builder, either realistically or exaggerated.




 

**N**

  * **Nakadashi** – See _Creampie_.

  * **Navel insertion** – Inserting a phallus into a subject's navel. In hentai, penetration into the stomach is also possible, without harming the subject.

  * **Necrophilia** – Sexual attraction toward corpses, and to a lesser extent, animated corpses, such as zombies, skeletons, mummies, etc.

  * **Netorare** – The act of “cuckolding”. A “cuckold” is a father who is aware that his wife sleeps with other men, yet makes no effort to prevent it. This could be because it's his/their fetish, because he lacks the courage to stand up to her, or another reason. The female equivalent is called a “cuckquean”.

  * **Nipple fuck/insertion** – Hentai only. The nipple is treated like an orifice, with an open, vagina-like area inside of the breast, allowing for phallic penetration. Generally only done with larger breasts, though smaller breasts can be used if the inserted object is also small.

  * **Ninja** – Subject is dressed in the traditional or modernized garb of a ninja, an assassin of Japanese origin. Can include black gi and masks worn by men, or armor and fishnets worn by women. Female ninja are called “kunoichi”.

  * **Nun** – Subject is dressed in the traditional attire of a nun, a Christian woman who dedicates her life to helping others and avoids sexuality at all costs. Clothing consists of a hood, which covers everything but the face, and a long robe.

  * **Nurse** – Subject is dressed in the standard or sexualized attire of a nurse. Outfit typically includes a short dress, usually white or pink, stockings, and nurse's cap.




 

**O**

  * **Oppai** \- See _Big Breasts._
  * **Orgasm denial** – The act of preventing a stimulated subject from ejaculating, either by ending the stimulation abruptly or through use of an implement, like a “cock-ring”. Often seen in _BDSM_ , the subject will not be allowed release until their master permits it.

  * **Orgy** – Sex between at least four individuals. Not to be confused with _gangbangs_ , which typically only have one subject on the receiving end.

  * **Oviposition** – The act of inserting whole eggs from another species into the womb or stomach of a subject. In hentai, this is presumably done so that said subject can act as an incubator for the eggs. Additionally, hentai allows the usage of breasts for oviposition. The object used to insert the eggs is called the “ovipositor”.




 

**P**

  * **Paizuri** – The act of stimulating a phallus by squeezing/stroking it between a pair of breasts. Also known as a “titjob” or “titfuck”.

  * **Pantyhose** – Nylon stockings normally worn by women.

  * **Piercing** – Subject has a piercing, an accessory, usually made of metal, that is attached to a mutilated body part. These typiclly include earrings, nipple rings, tongue rings, belly-button rings, eyebrow rings, nose rings, and even clit rings, but can also include ampallangs (which pierce an entire penis) and other large piercings. Sexual attraction towards body piercings and tattoos is called “stigmatophilia”.

  * **Pigtails** – Subject wears their hair in two pigtails, which can be worn high or low.

  * **Pimp** – A person who employs prostitutes, offering them protection and benefits in exchange for a portion of their earnings. Typical pimp attire includes fur coats, excessive gold jewellery, a cane, and sunglasses.

  * **Plushy** – Sex with or involving a stuffed, toy animal. People who practice this are called “plushies” or “plushophiles”.

  * **Police** – Subject is dressed in the standard or sexualized attire for a police officer. Includes the hat, badge, and accessories, but sexualized female versions may also sport a mini-skirt, stockings, or thigh-high boots.

  * **Pokephilia** – Hentai only. Sexual attraction to Pokemon, sexual acts involving Pokemon, or sex between humans and Pokemon. Includes _Bestiality_ , _Monster_ , _Feral_ , etc.

  * **Ponytail** – Subject has tied their hair into a single ponytail, either in the back or on the side.

  * **Pregnant/Pregnancy** – Subject is visibly pregnant, either with offspring or the eggs of another species. In hentai, breasts can also be impregnated through the nipples, through which childbirth will also occur.

  * **Prostitute** – Also known as a “whore”. A person who has sex with anyone willing to pay them money, a practice that is illegal in most urban areas. Generally seen wearing revealing clothes, handbags, high heels, piercings, and lots of makeup. They are also known to smoke, drink, and have tattoos, while younger prostitutes are noted for wearing their hair in pigtails.

  * **Public sex** – The performing of sexual acts either outside or in public places, greatly increasing the risk of being seen or caught.

  * **Public use** – Subject is bound and left in an area where strangers can partake of their often-unwilling services, paid or not. Services can include sex, _bukkake_ , or just being urinated upon. Often paired with _Body-writing_ , _Exhibitionism_ , and _Gangbang_.




 

**Q**

_None_

 

**R**

  * **Rape** – The act of forcing a subject to participate in sexual activity against their will.

  * **Robot** – Sexual activity involving robots, namely mechanical humanoids. Typically, the robot in question possesses synthetic genitalia, so as to make intercourse with organisms more comfortable. Although androids and cyborgs appear human, they do not fall under this category unless mechanical parts are visible.

  * **Role-play(ing)** – The act of pretending to be someone else for the purpose of sexual creativity. For example, a husband and wife may pretend to be a student and her strict teacher, who proceeds to “punish” her for bad grades. Also see _Cosplay_.

  * **Rule 34** – One of the unofficial “Rules of the Internet”, which reads: “There is porn of it, no exceptions.” The term “Rule 34” is often used as a synonym for hentai fan-works.

  * **Rule 35** \- One of the unofficial “Rules of the Internet”, which acts as an addendum to Rule 34. It reads: “If no porn is found at the moment, it will be made.”

  * **Rule 46** \- One of the unofficial “Rules of the Internet”, which reads: “There is always furry porn of it.”

  * **Rule 63** – See _Genderswap_.




 

**S**

  * **Scaly** – See _Anthropomorphic_.

  * **Scat** – Involves feces. Can include visible defecation, or even the consumption of it. Also see _Coprophagia_.

  * **Schoolgirl** – Subject is dressed in the standard uniform of a female student, usually in the Japanese style. Tends to include a blouse, skirt, stockings, and Mary Janes.

  * **Scissoring** – See _Tribadism_.

  * **Selfcest** – Hentai only. Sex with oneself, usually made possible through cloning, time travel, magic, or some other form of fantasy science. Not to be confused with _Masturbation_.

  * **Sex machine** – A machine dedicated to sexually pleasing its recipient. They often involve a subject being strapped in place, either until someone else releases them or until a timer expires. Machines can have dildo attachments used for repeated penetration, whips, vibrating rods, etc.

  * **Sex toys** – Involves sexual implements such as dildos, vibrators, whips, strap-ons, machines, etc.

  * **Shibari** – Japanese bondage. The act of tying up a subject using decorative and stylized knots and rope patterns.

  * **Shota** – Hentai only. A fictional, male subject who is depicted as being under the legal age of consent, typically age 12 or under. This also includes characters and species that are much older than they appear.

  * **Shotacon** – Hentai only. A genre involving the sexual activities of _shotas_ , or fictional, underage boys. Not to be confused with actual child pornography. Fans of the genre are also called shotacons.

  * **Shoujo-ai** – Japanese term meaning “Girl-love”. Romantic, non-sexual relations between female subjects.

  * **Shounen-ai** \- Japanese term meaning “Boy-love”. Romantic, non-sexual relations between male subjects.

  * **Size difference** – Sex between subjects of drastically different size. One subject generally has to be at least twice or half the size of the other(s) for this to apply.

  * **Skull fuck** – Hentai only. Typically seen in guro, skull fucking is the act of inserting a phallus into the eye socket of another. The socket normally contains an eyeball before being penetrated, resulting in its destruction.

  * **Slavery** – A practice in which subjects, willing or not, are stripped of their freedom and forced to obey their owners, usually for the rest of their lives. Slaves are often bound or even _mind-controlled_ , and are the main component of _human furniture_. As a rule, slaves are not considered to have any rights, and their well-being is determined entirely by the generosity and compassion of their current master/mistress.

  * **Sleeping** – Sexual activity involving an unconscious subject, usually drugged to prevent awakening. Sexual attraction to sleeping subjects is called “somnophilia”.

  * **Slime** – Hentai only. A creature, humanoid or amorphous, made from a colored, viscous liquid. Slime monsters can change shape at-will, are sometimes acidic, and can produce other liquids like saliva and sperm. Some slime monsters can be stimulated, despite not having a known nervous system, and will regenerate painlessly if divided into pieces.

  * **Smoking** – Subject is smoking a cigarette or cigar.

  * **Spanking** – The act of smacking or whipping a subject's buttocks in order to raise sensitivity of the pelvic region. It is often assumed that only masochists enjoy spanking, either due to pain or _humiliation_.

  * **Spitroast** – The act of penetrating two different ends of a subject's body while they are laid on their back. One penetration occurs at the mouth, while the second occurs either at the vagina or anus.

  * **Squirting** – A phenomenon that sometimes occurs during a female orgasm in which the ejaculated plasma is propelled from the vagina. The distance is often measured in inches, but some contests have recorded squirting distances of several feet.

  * **Stomach bulge/deformation** – Hentai only. When a particularly large object is inserted into the vagina or anus, it may push against the abdomen and create a protrusion. This bulge never hurts the subject, and is often seen expanding to sizes greater than that of the receiver.

  * **Straight sex** – Intercourse between a male subject and a female subject.

  * **Succubus** – A demon resembling a female humanoid, often with vampiric qualities such as fangs and bat wings. The job of succubi is to prey on the sexual desires of men and lesbians, stealing their life force during intercourse. The male equivalent is called an “incubus”.

  * **Superhero(ine)** – Subject either is, or is merely dressed in the standard attire of, a superhero. Superhero outfits tend to include spandex, masks, leather boots, and gloves, as well as a “superhero” alias.

  * **Swallowing** – The act of consuming semen immediately following a blowjob. See also _Gokkun_.

  * **Sweater** – Subject is wearing a thick, wool sweater, sometimes with a turtleneck collar. Most commonly worn by females with large breasts.

  * **Swimsuit** – Subject is seen wearing an outfit intended for swimming, including _bikinis_. In lolicon, this often includes the one-piece swimming uniform worn by Japanese students.




 

**T**

  * **Tanlines** – Subject has discolored skin, sectioned off where they most commonly wear their swimsuit. Normally covered areas are paler, while exposed areas are tanner.

  * **Tattoos** – Ink patterns permanently etched into a subject's flesh. Sexual attraction towards body piercings and tattoos is called “stigmatophilia”.

  * **Teacher** – Subject is dressed like a sexualized, female teacher. Common clothing articles include loosely-buttoned blouse, skirt, pantyhose, high heels, and glasses.

  * **Teen** – Short for “teenager”. Though the term refers to anyone between the ages of 13 and 19, real-life porn does not allow anyone under the age of 18. Hentai, however, can use any age.

  * **Tentacles** – A series of long, snake-like phalluses intended to sexually pleasure or restrain a subject. A very popular genre in hentai, it comes in many varieties. Some tentacles are shaped like penises, with ejaculation capability, others like suction-cups, intended for milking breasts. Some tentacles function like syringes, with which to inject captives with a drug or poison of some kind, most commonly to raise sensitivity, libido, or breast size. Some tentacles function like vaginas, with which to sexually stimulate a subject's penis, and some act as ovipositors, which impregnate subjects with large supplies of eggs. While tentacles are mostly considered mindless, they are often found to be under the control of a character, usually growing out of their body if such is the case.

  * **Threesome** – Sex between exactly three subjects. Not to be confused with _Gangbangs_ or _Orgies_.

  * **Throat bulge** \- Hentai only. When a particularly large object is inserted into the mouth, it may push against the threat or even the chest and create a protrusion. This bulge never hurts the subject, and the mouth and neck will stretch to accommodate.

  * **Tickling** – The act of tickling a subject, causing them to laugh, yell, and react violently against their will. Usually done when the subject is bound or in some way helpless. Sexual arousal gained from being tickled is called “knismolagnia”, while arousal gained from tickling others is called “titillagnia”.

  * **Time stop** – The act of freezing time, via magic or fantasy science. The extent of this power is contextual, but always involves the caster being unaffected while their victim in unable to act or respond, completely unaware of the present moment. Subject can be moved without harm, and when time is restored, they will be unable to remember what happened while time was frozen. In a way, this is similar to _Mind control_.

  * **Titjob/fuck** – See _Paizuri_.

  * **Toddlercon** – Hentai only. A genre involving the sexual activities of fictional toddlers, or any character depicted as being age 4 or younger. Not to be confused with actual child pornography. The term still applies for older characters that appear to be toddlers.

  * **Tomboy** – A female subject who is known to dress and act like the average boy. Tomboys tend to be brash and energetic, have short hair, and wear boy's clothing, like t-shirts, shorts, and baseball caps. The male equivalent is thought to be called a “tomgirl”, but the term is almost never used. Not to be confused with _traps_ or _reverse traps_.

  * **Transformation** – A subject is seen transforming, willingly or not, from their current species into another, or into an inanimate object, such as a statue. Often associated with werewolves, the transformation may also include _mind control_.

  * **Transvestite** – See _Crossdressing_.

  * **Trap** – A male subject whose femininity convinces those around him that he is, in fact, female. The term “trap” comes from the fact that those who bear attraction to them are being fooled, though this usually isn't the subject's intention. The female equivalents are called “reverse traps”.

  * **Tribadism** – Also known as “scissoring” or “tribbing”. A sexual activity in which two female subjects stimulate the vagina of the other using their own, causing the two to come into contact. The term “scissoring” comes from the position of the legs during tribadism.




 

**U**

  * **Unbirthing** \- Hentai only. An event in which an already-born creature, in its entirety, enters a female subject's womb.
  * **Uncensored** – The image, video, or game has not been censored, or has been de-censored. The genitals, as well as other content viewed as offensive, are presented in their original form.

  * **Underwear** – Undergarments. Clothing worn to cover the bare minimum of what is considered unacceptable in modern society. Breasts are covered by brassieres, or bras, vaginas are covered by panties, and penises are covered by boxers or briefs.

  * **Undressing** – The act of removing clothes, either from another or from oneself.

  * **Urethral insertion** – The act of inserting an object into a subject's urethra. Rare even in hentai, this genre tends to utilize very small objects, but as usual, any stretching does no harm to the subjects unless it's _guro_. Sometimes, a subject with a penis may even penetrate the urethra of another penis.

  * **Urine/Urination** – Involves urine. Can include visible urination, or even the consumption of it. In _public use_ , subjects are often urinated upon, and in _lolicon_ , subjects often urinate in their undergarments. Urine is falsely assumed by many to be the product of female ejaculation. Sexual arousal gained from urine, being urinated on, or urinating on others is called “urolagnia”. The urination genre is called “watersports”.




 

**V**

  * **Vaginal sex** – Intercourse in which the vagina is penetrated by a phallus.

  * **Virgin** – A person who has never performed a sexual activity with another. For human females, the act of _defloration_ , or breaking their hymen, is the official taking of their virginity, though some athletic females break their hymens long before any sexual activity occurs in their lives.

  * **Vomit** – The act of regurgitating a liquid or solid from one's stomach, willing or not. The contents of vomit typically include bile and sperm. In hentai, excessive ejaculation into a subject's anus may result in them vomiting sperm, having been pushed through the entire digestive system. Sexual attraction to the act of vomiting is called “emetophilia”.

  * **Vore** – Short for “voraphilia”. A fetish in which a subject is consumed whole by another living creature. In _guro_ , this typically results in the consumed subject being digested and killed. Alternately, safe vore also exists, in which the subject is simply pleasured sexually for as long as they remain within their host. In safe vore, it is implied that the subject will either be released eventually, or will be kept safe for the rest of their life. Vore very commonly involves plant monsters, slime monsters, and giants/giantesses.

  * **Voyeurism** – The act of watching other subjects engage in sexual activity without their knowing. People who practice this are called “voyeurs”.




 

**W**

  * **Watersports** – See _Urine/Urination_.

  * **Whipping** – The act of stimulating a subject's body using a whip, riding crop, or other such implement. Often seen in _BDSM_ , the common striking points include the buttocks, breasts, and abdomen.

  * **Window** – A subject being sexually stimulated by another is pushed against a glass window, usually allowing the receiver to hold onto it and be visible from the other side. If the receiver has large breasts, they are generally pushed into the glass as well.




 

**X**

  * **X-ray** – Hentai only. A subject's interior is made visible to give the audience a better idea of what's happening, such as to show how much sperm is entering a womb.




 

**Y**

  * **Yaoi** – See _Gay_.

  * **Yuri** – See _Lesbian_.




 

**Z**

  * **Zoophilia** – See _Bestiality_.




 

 


End file.
